ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless Match
The Fearless Match is a match originally created by the Fearless Championship Wrestling in its original days of 2000. Back then the federation allowed both original and created wrestlers and therefor the first matches held under Fearless Match rules are a combination of both real and original wrestlers. Description The Fearless Match is held in a Hell in a Cell. In this cell all of the turnbuckles are unpadded and the ropes replaced with barbed wire. The Cell itself is subsequently wrapped in barbed wire(three sides). Weapons can be found scattered throughout the inside of the cell, on top of the cell and the outside of the cell. The door of the cell is ripped off before hand to allow the combatants to exit the cell, and outsiders to also enter if need be. The only way to win is to climb up a forty foot platform(twenty feet higher than the cell itself), and then climb a twenty foot ladder, which is bolted into the platform) and grab the Fearless Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship. This match is only used at The Dearly Departed and is always for the FcW World Championship, it was used once outside of The Dearly Departed to crown the first ever FcW Champion in October 2000. Prior Matches *'October 2000' - Triple H v. The Rock v. Stone Cold Steve Austin v. Fury *'April 2001' - The Big Show© v. Triple H v. The Diamond Stud v. C.J. Franz *'April 2002' - Triple H© v. Mike Joseph v. Ru-DoGG v. The Rock *'April 2003' - ICE© v. Caz Armour v. C.J. Franz v. Ace *'April 2007' - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh v. Anarchy v. Caz Armour Results of Matches *'October 2000' - Triple H defeated The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin & Fury to become the first ever Fearless Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion *'April 2001' - After The Big Show had defeated Triple H for the World Championship just a month earlier he was set to defend the championship in The Fearless Match. Triple H would go on to win this match up and become the World Champion in FcW for the second time(same handler). *'April 2002' - Now in his third reign as World Champion(same handler) Triple H defended his championship, but, did not retain the championship as Ru-DoGG earned his first reign as FcW World Heavyweight Champion. *'April 2003' - In what was the last Fearless Match(or at least for the next four years) Ace defended his World Championship against C~Money, C.J. Franz and Ace. In the end ICE would win his first reign as champion. *'April 2007' - In the first Fearless Match in exactly four years, "King of Kings" John Cavanagh defeated Caz Armour and Anarchy to capture the then vacated FcW World Heavyweight Championship. This Fearless Match was unusual, however, because it was the first to only feature three men, as opposed to the usual four. Trivia * The April 29, 2007 Fearless Match was the first to feature only three men. All previous ones featured four. * Triple H has won more Fearless Matches than anyone else, winning the 2000 and 2001 ones. * Triple H has also appeared in the most Fearless Matches, that amount being three (2000, 2001, and 2002). * In every Fearless Match one man has been thrown off of the platform, through the cell and onto the ring(Fury, Mezziah, Mike Joseph, Ace & Anarchy) * Ru-DoGG is the only Face character to ever win a Fearless Match. * No champion has ever retained their championship in a Fearless Match.